brokenswordfandomcom-20200213-history
Adam's apartment
__FORCETOC__ :"Whoever came here was looking for something. The place has been ransacked". :"I wondered how one man could have so many pugs". :"It's Adam". :"Who?" :"My neighbour". :"Ah. The pug-lover with the trashed apartment". :-Nico and George about Adam's apartment This apartment is owned by Adam and is located next door to Nico's apartment in Paris, France. Adam has left for a Coin Fair a week ago and the apartment is currently empty. He has asked Nicole Collard to take care of it and water his plants. It is very convenient due to the fact that Tiago Marqués has now a proper place to rest until George Stobbart and Nico figure out where "La Maledicció" is. Otherwise, he would have had to stay with Nico. Even though Marqués is not comfortable in the apartment because the bed is too soft for his taste, he accepts on staying there in exchange of George and Nico finding his painting. The apartment is very well decorated, but not to George’s taste. Adam has a very impressive coin collection displayed in one corner and many decorations featuring pugs. Later in the story, after Father Simeon’s unexpected death in Le Lézard Bleu Art Gallery, George receives an alarming call from Nico asking for his help. Something terrible has happened at the apartment and George needs to go urgently. Once in the building, Nico calls George from inside Adam’s apartment. She is seen cleaning what resembles to be blood with her special mop (See in Trivia). When George enters the apartment he quickly tells Nico he thought she had been attacked. She is perfectly fine, but someone was in fact in the place when she came looking for Marqués. The individual rushed her, and knocked her down on the way of escaping the building. It happened so fast that she couldn’t even see anything of importance about the person. Moments later, George notices that everything seems in disorder, trashed or broken. A painting is crooked, frames lay on the floor and an armchair has fallen down. It looks like a fight has taken place there and Marqués is missing. Both Nico and George arrive to the conclusion that he is surely dead or really badly hurt taking into account the amount of blood that is splattered on the wooden floor. Within the mess, Marqués’ family photo is found along with his medallion and one of Nico’s photographs handwritten by him. After discovering this, someone calls Nico on her mobile phone. It is Inspector Auguste Navet asking her if she has seen the American, Mr. Stobbart. Nico communicates him that George is with her in his neighbor’s apartment. Navet, alarmed, warns her to stay calm because George is armed and highly dangerous, adding that he is moments away from there. George is in big trouble due to Navet firmly believing he is Father Simeon’s murderer. They both need to escape from there fast. Luckily, Nico knows that the back stairs from the building communicate with Fleur’s Flower Shop avoiding this way to be seen by Navet. Trivia *The key for the front door is hidden under the doormat. *Adam and Nico's building is connected to the building next to it. Any of the tenants could, if they want to, leave the building through the Fleur’s flower shop. *The coin George gifts Adam (probably because of the guilt he feels for having been somehow involved in the destruction of the department) will help him redecorate his home. Adam can even expand his coin collection too, taking into account that the market price for that old coin is one hundred and fifty thousand dollars according to its owner, Medovsky. *Can you find all the pugs scattered in the apartment? *This is the first location where Nico is seen with her old Kershaw Telescopic Mop. What woman would ever be without one? 'Gallery' ' adam apartment 2.png|Nico trying to clean Adam's apartment before he comes back. adam apartment 5.png|Corridor that leads to the apartment. Rue Jarry.png|Apartment building next to Fleur's flower shop. ' Category:Broken Sword: The Serpent's Curse Category:Paris, France Category:Rue Jarry Category:Location Category:Places of interest